Forty Weeks
by Stomei97
Summary: The 2ps are trying to take over the world (again), and the 1ps are trying everything they can to stop them. But what happens when nine unlucky kids get involved in the situation? Rated T for language, full warnings inside! Cover is from Su-Jiku Gate Doujin taken from here: zerochan /1063336


**Warnings:**

**OC's (Nineish. It's hard to have this story with only cannon characters…)**

**Pairings:  
SpaMano  
GerIta  
Giripan  
PruCan  
AusHun  
RoChu  
UsUk**

**I have also barely read or had anything to do with the last five pairings. But, I wanted them in here. I actually barely use the characters in the last three pairings. So be ready for OOCness here…or in general…**

**Continueing….  
Mpreg (it doesn't make sense at first, but it wiiiiiiill)  
Human names are used, however they are still countries (obviously if 2Ps are involved.)**

**This kinda makes the story work…well better. It gives a time frame here.**

**2P! characters are in here (obviously)**

**There will also be some angstyness in here. Not a whole lot at first, but it will build up.**

**I also plan for some pretty long chapters.**

**A/N:** **So, this one has been bugging to be written for a while, here. I had this dream a while ago, and it just kinda…stuck in my head. So I decided to write it into a story after my friend suggested for me to do it. Pretty much the only personality from actually people is the one of myself, or what I think of myself. This will be in first person, alternating between characters, aside from the prologue. The title will also probably change when I come up with something better. Anyway, onward!**

**Disclaimer (I remembered to put it in the first update for once!): I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Colorado…**

Two girls walk home. Both wear similar uniforms from their schools. The first girl has medium length auburn hair with a black and light violet hat on, hiding her dark blue eyes. She wears a black vest over her white and violet blouse, all over a black and plaid skirt.

Her companion wore similar cloths, but a white vest over a black and navy blouse and a navy and white skirt. She wears a pair of goggles on her black hair, her blue and brown eyes shining brightly as she talks energetically to her companion.

The black haired girl suddenly stops and turns towards her companion. "Hey, Phoebe, where's Anastasia?"

The other girl, Phoebe, stops. "I'm not too sure, Alex. She went home before me."

Alex shrugs, and then continues walking.

Eventually, the two girls come across an alleyway. Alex turns to Phoebe. "We should take the short cut. I got my pepper spray, and we shouldn't leave Alec and Anastasia home alone too long."

Phoebe stands there in indecision. _It's never smart to go into an alley in the city…_ she thinks to herself, _but last time Alec and Ana were home alone, they almost burned the house down…_

She shrugs. "Okay, let's go."

They didn't get too before they found two men arguing in the alleyway. Neither girl could make out the words, due to the fact that they were arguing in rapid Italian. They are about to leave when one of them turns towards them. He smiles widely, however, his smile doesn't quite reach his violet eyes. "Ciao, bellas! You know, you really shouldn't go into an alley alone, right? It's dangerous, you never know when someone might just snatch you up~!"

Phoebe turns to Alex, all her senses telling her to leave. Alex is, meanwhile, reaching into her bag to grab her pepper spray. Phoebe turns to the man. "You know what? You're right. We'll just be leaving now…" _Where's the other guy?_ She thought as she turns back to the entrance, bringing Alex with her.

_…Fuck._ The other guy stands behind them, making a barrier between them and the entrance, his blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. _Obviously, these guys won't let us out without a fight._ She glances at Alex, who suddenly sprays the blonde in the face with the pepper spray.

He screams clutching his face, screaming words in Italian. Alex knees him in the stomach and gets ready to run when the brunette catches her. "Nu-uh! You're going to pay for that, bella. Only I can hurt fratello."

Alex turns to Phoebe and screams at her. "Run! While they're distracted! Get the police!"

Feeling guilty, Phoebe turns and runs, jumping over the blonde. The brunette man throws Alex on the ground and starts to run after her. However, the blonde man grabs Phoebe by the ankle, causing her to fall. She lets out a slight yelp of pain when she lands. The man lets her go a second to get up. Phoebe takes the opportunity to try to get up, but the man grabs her foot and starts to drag her back to his companion.

Phoebe glances at Alex, terrified. The men both stare down at them, their wayward curls forming a cruel heart. "W-what are you g-going to d-do…?" Phoebe manages to stutter out.

The brunette smiles cruelly. "You'll see, bella~!" Both of them produce a rag from behind their backs and press them to the girls faces.

_Fuck…not good, not good!_ is the last thought through Phoebe's mind before she passes out.

The blonde man slings Phoebe over his shoulder. "What is the point in kidnapping a few high school students, Luciano?"

Luciano turns to him, his purple eyes sparkling in a sinister way. "You'll see, fratello, all in good time." He picks up Alex and tosses her into the black van parked at the back side of the alley, ignoring the cries of the two children already in there.

* * *

**Sometime earlier in the same city…**

Anastasia walks home quietly, her dark brown hair falling into her eyes. She readjusts her pink headband, sniffling slightly. "I wonder why sissy wouldn't come with me." She sits at the bottom of the stairs of the school trying to stop the tears from falling.

Suddenly, someone sits down next to her. She glances up at the figure, her lip trembling. She then smiles as she recognizes the boy next to her. She squeals in joy and throws her arms over the boy's shoulders. "Alec! You're here! I thought you were going home with Alex!"

Alec smiles slightly at the eight year olds joy. "Well, she wanted to go home with Phoebe, so I told them I'd walk home with you." Which really was a lie. His twin sister had told him specifically that she and Phoebe were going to be a while, and that someone had to watch Ana. So he agreed. Better to deal with the little kid rather than be forced to listen to the girl talk that he figured Alex and Phoebe would have.

Anastasia jumps up, and grabs Alec by the hand. She starts skipping ahead of him, rambling about random things. Alec tunes out the little girl quickly, lost in thought.

His parents had some kind of terrible humor when he and his twin were born. "Let's name them Alexander and Alexandra!" All that did was create confusion. Assholes. Thus, they dubbed him 'Alec' and his sister 'Alex'.

Then his mom died in a car wreck when he was five. When he was eight, his dad remarried Phoebe's mom. When he was nine, Phoebe's cousin came and lived with them. When he was ten, Anastasia was born. Now, six years later, the dysfunctional family still remained.

However, his dad and step-mom worked late, thus making Phoebe, Alex or Alec had to watch Ana all the time, since Phoebe's cousin was living in Japan in a foreign exchange program.

Alec's thoughts are run off track when a gloved hand covers his mouth and he is dragged into the alley way.

Anastasia turns around for a second. "Alec?" She looks in all directions. "Alec, where are you?" She starts walking down the alley. "Aleeeeeeeeec! This isn't funny! Where are you!" The little screams down the alley way. She starts to walk down it.

"Ana! Run! Get Alex! Go!" Alec suddenly screams from the darkness of the alley. The little girl shakes slightly and turns to run out of the alley.

But she is stopped when she runs into a man with brown hair and violet eyes. "You know…" He starts "it's dangerous for a little girl to be alone like this."

Anastasia sniffles a bit. "I can't find Alec! I d-don't k-know where he w-went!" She starts to sob.

Luciano grits his teeth. He hates kids with a passion, especially when they cry. Putting on a fake smile, he leans down in front of the kid. "Don't worry. I'll help you find…Alec. In fact, I think I saw him down here…"

Luciano picks up the little girl and carries her to the black van, throwing her in there. He ignores her cries as he slams the door shut. He turns to his brother. "Put the boy in there too. Then we'll wait for the next victims."

Alec's eyes widen slightly as he realizes what is going on. He was being kidnapped, along with Ana. And there would be more people too.

_Fuck…Phoebe is going to kill me….._

* * *

**Somewhere in California…**

Katie stands in front of her small house, grimacing, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her father was drunk…_again._ She could tell from the crashes in the house. The last thing she needed was more bruises. She sighs.

"I'll just go visit Renee and Sebastian, I guess…" Renee had been her best friend forever, and Sebastian stuck by Renee's side like they were glued together. They were family, after all. Renee is Sebastian's aunt; however, Sebastian's mother was so young when he was born, that he was adopted by Renee's mom. So they just live as siblings.

Katie stops walking and smiles slightly. _I guess by thinking about them made them show up…_Katie thinks as she sees two teens, one with bright blue eyes and orange hair, the other with brown hair and brown eyes, walking towards her. She runs to them and motions for them to follow her to the park nearby.

They all sit down next to a tree, calmly and quietly. Renee sighs. "I'm hungry….." She pouts and closes her eyes, thinking.

Sebastian suddenly sits up. "I think there's a guy over there selling some sweets. We can go buy something from him."

Katie shrugs. "Alright."

When they reach the vendor, they initially notice the man standing behind the counter. Or more like his massive eyebrows over his blue eyes. He sees them and smiles brightly. "What can I get you three?" He asks them with a British accent hanging off of his words.

Renee looks at the menu. "Uhm…how much would it be for three cupcakes?"

The man grins. "For you kids? It's free of charge."

Katie's brown eyes widen slightly. "Really?

He nods. "I have some I have to throw out anyway. Let me just get them."

As the man heads to the back, the sunlight shining off of his honey-blonde hair, Sebastian turns to his companions. "What luck is this? Free cupcakes!"

Renee starts to fiddle with her orange braid. "Yeah…but I have a bad feeling about this one, guys…"

Katie rolls her eyes. "Come on Renee…_free cupcakes~!_" she whispers in Renee's ear, knowing the girl's stingy wallet and huge sweet tooth. Renee shrugs.

Before she can argue anymore, the man comes back out with three beautifully decorated cupcakes. "Here you go. Come again~!" He smiles at the trio as they leave. None of the teens notice the sinister glint in his eyes.

The three settle back down by their tree, not noticing the two men watching them munch on the cupcakes. Renee yawns slightly. "Tired…" She settles down so that she is lying in Katie's lap, already snoring before she can even protest.

Sebastian's head droops and lands on Katie's shoulder. Katie sighs, and settles into a nap herself.

The two men walk out from the shadows. "Way too easy." Say the cupcake man.

His companion snorts slightly, his red eyes gleaming from behind his sunglasses. "You didn't kill them did ya, Oliver? Luciano wouldn't be too thrilled, ya know."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "I know that. That's why I only put some knock out stuff in the cupcakes." He lifts Renee off of Katie.

His partner grunts as he picks up Katie and Sebastian. "Why do I have to carry two of them?"

"Because you're stronger." Oliver states before putting Renee in the back of the white SUV they had brought.

"Whatever." His companion throws the other two in the back, not being cautious at all.

* * *

**Three Days later, somewhere in Japan**

A girl sits by the telephone, staring intently at it. When it rings she jumps up and attacks it. "Phoebe! Why haven't you called me! You were supposed to call me when you got home from school two days ago! If you weren't my cousin, I'd throttle you!"

She stops her rant for a moment. "A-Auntie Nikki? Why are you calling me and not Phoebe?" A pause. "W-What? Missing?! Wait, Ana too? What about Alex and Alec? Oh…I'll get the next plane back home. I'll call you tomorrow." She hangs up the phone, digesting the information.

A poke in her back makes her jump. She turns to see her roommate standing behind her. "Hey Naomi…"

"What's wrong, Sophie?" She tilts her head to the side.

She sighs. "My cousins are missing. They disappeared three days ago."

Naomi drops her hands. "O-oh…I'm sorry…"

Before Sophie can reply, the lights flicker out. "D-Did you forget to pay the electricity bill again, Naomi?!" Sophie shrieks.

"I paid this time!"

Sophie tenses up. "Y-you did?" She pauses. "There isn't a storm right now…and we shouldn't be getting a black out right now…" She gets up, searching the room. "Where the hell did I put my bat!?"

Naomi grabs Sophie. "Woah! Chill out! I don't think its anyone trying to kill us or anything like that! Calm down!" She was yelling so loud, neither of them heard the footsteps downstairs.

Sophie stopped searching for her bat and sighed slightly. "Y-you're right…I'm just…paranoid I guess."

"That's understandable." Naomi moves away. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get the flashlight. You stay up here." Sophie shrugs and grabs her ear buds to listen to her music

After thirty minutes, Sophie began getting worried. She crept downstairs. "Naomi? Where are you?"

She walks into the kitchen, noticing everything in place, aside from an open drawer. "That's weird…" She quickly finds a flashlight in it. "…Very weird…"

She almost flicks the light on when she feels a blade against her neck. The shock of it causes her to drop the flashlight. It flickered on, showing the overturned table and chairs. She sees the shattered glass on the floor as well. _How did I not hear this?_ A slight sting causes her to gasp and fall out of her thoughts. She feels a warm liquid drip down her neck. "Make one noise and I _will_ kill you. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as your told."

The person holding her captive leads her to a van parked out back. He throws her in, and she barely catches the red eyes and black hair in the moonlight before he shuts the doors.

She finds Naomi in the back as well, shivering and whimpering. "Naomi, what's going on?"

She shakes her head. "I have no idea…"

* * *

**One Week Later; A Small Warehouse in the middle of Kentucky…**

"…Scheiße…"

"Who would do this to a bunch of _kids?! _This is just…"

"Mio Dio…there's a little girl there, too."

"Goddammit…"

A group of voices rise as they examine the area in front of them.

A voice cuts out above them all. "I-I think I know how we can help them…but you have to agree with it." It's a male voice, with a heavy British accent.

"But Arthur…" A French voice starts.

Arthur smiles shakily at them, pulling out a leather book.

"Just trust me…alright?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! That was a long ass prologue.**

**So, I'm planning on updating this either once a week or once every two weeks, since I still have another fiction I'm writing in addition to school work and everything. I still need to figure out a day for it, probably Friday or Saturday.**

**I'll figure that out by the next chapter…**

**So these will generally be pretty long, and will mainly be from the OC's POV, occasionally switching to the countries, and rarely the 2Ps. It's gonna go by week, skipping a few here and there.**

**But yeah…this is all just based off of a twisted dream I had a while ago.**

**I also do not know the time zones very well, so I have no idea what time it would be in Japan if it were 4:00 MST.**

**So! Tell me what you all thought on this and such! Bye bye~!**


End file.
